Not just a phase
by The Evil Queen's Pet
Summary: Dinner with Joanne's Parents. This is after the Engagememnt fiasco


**_It's not a phase..._**  
Pairing: Joanne/Maureen, Mr. and Mrs. Jefferson, mentions of Mark, Joanne/OC, Joanne/French Ambassadors daughter  
Quick summary: Dinner with Joanne's parents  
Disclaimer: I do not own...I RENT  
Notes: This takes place after RENT and the whole engagement fiasco. Thanks to Maureen from myspace, we happened to rp this just as I was writing it so it gave me tons of ideas and such, you also practically helped write it. Also another thanks to Joanne from myspace whom worship my fics and pushes me to write more. Thanks Medina for the ending

"Pookie!" Maureen whined from the bedroom causing Joanne to groan, she hated when Maureen whined like that.

"Yes?" She asked stepping out of the bathroom looking at the brunette, who was sitting on the bed half dressed.

Maureen made eye contact with her. "Do we have to go tonight?" She asked trying to hide the fact that she was nervous.

"Yes we do. My parents want to have dinner…"

"But your parents hate me especially since the engagement party incident." She said cutting her fiancé off.

Joanne walked over and kissed her. "Maureen, they don't hate you they are just unhappy with my choice of being a lesbian and maybe because of the party but they don't hate you." She kissed her on the forehead then went back to the bathroom. "Besides things are different now and they will understand."

"I hope so and yes they do hate me..." She said causing Joanne just to roll her eyes. "I'm just worried they will stop me from marrying you." She said as she finished getting dressed in a tight pair of jeans, a cute V-neck shirt along with her white leather jacket that she had worn at the 'Over the Moon' protest and after.

"I wouldn't let them stop us from getting married, I love you." Joanne said as she came out and began dressing in black slacks, a blue shirt and a long black dress jacket, she folded the collars together. "My dad won't have a problem because he has always accepted my decisions as long as I was happy and he likes you despite what happened, it's my mom we have to worry about she still thinks I am going through a phase of being a lesbian."

"Why does she think it is a phase?" Maureen asked coming up behind Joanne putting her arms around her and resting her chin on her shoulder. "Your mom is crazy if she thinks that and your dad actually likes me?"

"Her only daughter is marrying a woman of course she would think it was a phase. She wants me to marry some doctor or lawyer and have a family." She said resting her hands on Maureen's arms. "Yes, he does like you. He also knows how much I love you."

"Oh, I totally understand why she would think that but we can have children it just will be different." Maureen said. "Nice to know one of your parents likes me, it was kinda depressing thinking both you parents hated me."

"I know and yes it must be, depressing for me as well but for now lets just worry about surviving tonight and walk out of there as a couple who is getting married next week." She said turning around to kiss her.

Maureen returned the kiss. "We will pookie. Let's go then." Joanne nodded and together the two walked out of the apartment to get a cab. They got into the cab and Joanne told the driver the address.

The entire ride Joanne was exceedingly quiet forcing Maureen to look over at her to make sure she was still in the cab. She took her hand and squeezed it.

"Pookie, what's wrong? You usually aren't this quiet." She asked.

Joanne looked at her. "Nothings wrong just thinking." She said as the cab came to a stop in front of a large expensive house. Maureen became a bit nervous.

"Thinking? About what and please don't tell me your going to break up with me, that's what happened last time." She said as Joanne paid the fee.

"I am not breaking up with you, don't think that and I would only ever break up with you if you slept with Mark. I am just thinking about what my mother could possibly say tonight and such." She replied as she got out of the cab.

"Okay good and I wouldn't never sleep with Mark, not when I have you." She said getting out of the cab kissing Joanne. Maureen looked at the house, her jaw nearly hitting the sidewalk. "Oh good god, could you be any richer?

Joanne returned the kiss then looked at the house giving a small groan. "Why couldn't we meet at a restaurant? And to answer your question, yes I could." Joanne said as she looked at Maureen and could almost swear she saw wheels turning in her lovers mind. "But unlike my parents I try hard not to showcase that I have money."

"You know pookie, we could have some fun here if you want to." Maureen said walking up to the door, a seductive glint in her eyes. Joanne smirked as she rang the doorbell then turned to answer but before she could answer the maid opened the door for them.

"Welcome home Mrs. Jefferson and welcome to your guest." The maid said in a fake polite tone. Joanne got a snotty look and removed her jacket handing it to the maid.

"This is my fiancé Maureen Johnson." She said. Maureen gave a small smile taking notice of the look Joanne gave the woman then declined as the maid motioned to her jacket, wanting to keep it on for the moment.

"Where are my parents?" Joanne asked a hint of rudeness. Maureen was surprised at the change of attitude in her lover.

"They are in the living room awaiting your arrival." She replied then disappeared. Joanne nodded glad she had walked away.

"You okay baby?" Maureen asked. "You got a bit of an attitude problem with the maid." She said taking her hand.

Joanne squeezed her hand lightly. "Fine, that woman is just a bitch, always has been, and the only reason she is being semi-nice is because you're here with me."

"I see…" she kissed Joanne on the lips softly. "Lets get this over with." Joanne nodded and led the way to the living room where parents where seated. Her father glanced up and smiled.

"Ah kitten, nice to see you." He said getting up wrapping his arms around his daughter.

"Nice to see you as well, daddy you remember Maureen." She said turning to her fiancé.

He smiled and gently hugged her. "Nice to see you Maureen."

"It's nice to see you as well Mr. Jefferson." She said returning his hug then putting her arm around Joanne's waist. Mrs. Jefferson comes over, a sort of disgusted look on her face. She kisses Joanne's cheek.

"Hello darling, good to see you, and you as well Maureen." She smiles at her. "Why don't you to sit down? Your father will get us some drinks."

Joanne nodded giving her mother a small smile. "Nice to see you." Maureen just smiled obviously not happy with Mrs. Jefferson's attitude. They went and sat down as Mr. Jefferson brought of her some drinks for all of them.

"So, how are you two?" Mrs. Jefferson asks taking a sip of her drink.

"We are good, getting married next week." Joanne answered smiling at Maureen, who nodded and smiled back.

"That's wonderful." Mr. Jefferson said.

"Yes, wonderful." Mrs. Jefferson responding a little less pleased about it. "Will everything actually go through this time? Wouldn't want another disaster to happen again."

"I told you mom. We are both serious about this and yes the wedding will happen. Please don't start this." Joanne said giving a small sigh.

"Start what Joanne? I am just merely asking a question. I wouldn't want to witness another failed attempt besides this is all a phase."

"It won't fail and would stop with "it's a phase" because it is not a phase. I am in love with Maureen and going to marry her." Joanne stated. Maureen stayed quiet for the moment moving closer to the lawyer.

"Honey, please don't. They are happy and love each other, they are going to get married and have a wonderful future." Said Mr. Jefferson. "Just let it go…"

"I won't let it go, she should be marrying that doctor she dated or maybe a fellow lawyer." Mrs. Jefferson said cutting her husband off. "I don't approve of this relationship."

"No, I will not be getting married or starting a family with anyone but the love of my life and I wish for once that you could just be happy for me." Joanne stood. "Your wanting me to be someone I am not and again I wish you would just let it go." She walked out of the room; her heels disappearing as she stepped out onto the patio.

Maureen watched Joanne walk out and wished she hadn't but would take this opportunity to speak with Mrs. Jefferson.

"This was supposed to be a nice evening." Mr. Jefferson said as he walked out of the room to find Joanne.

Mrs. Jefferson's eyes fell on Maureen. "So, what's so good about you? Why should I accept my daughter marrying you?" She asked taking a sip out of her drink.  
Maureen looked straight at her unsure if she should cry or be pissed at the comments. She didn't know what was so great about her.

"Well, Mrs. Jefferson, to be perfectly honest, and as cliché as your gonna think this is, I knew there was something special about her the moment I laid eyes on her. I don't know if it was her warm eyes, or her inviting smile, or what exactly. She's the most amazing person I've ever met in my entire life. She gives the most amazing advice and is always there when you need her most. She knows me better than anyone and still accepts and cares for me; flaws and all. She's the only person, who really understands me, I love her, and that's all I can really say, your right, I don't deserve her but I am with her right now and I wish you could just accept her and be happy for us. I love you daughter more than anything, and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her, what happened before, well maybe it was supposed to happen, it just made me realize how much I loved her, and couldn't be without her." She said, tears building in her eyes.

Mrs. Jefferson listened to Maureen speak and could tell she really loved Joanne; she didn't want to give in that easy but felt there was no use in it, she did want to see her daughter happy. "Honestly, I don't think you deserve her but if she is happy with you and you really love then I will accept this marriage, I just hope you can keep…"

"Maureen, why don't you go join Joanne on the patio? I need to speak with my wife for a bit." Mr. Jefferson interrupted. Maureen nodded and got up making her way out through the massive house to the patio. She was a bit shaken up by the questions. _What's so good about you? _She stepped out on to the patio and immediately found Joanne's arms around her.

"Oh my god…I am so sorry, I walked and completely left you in there…I'm sorry honeybear." Joanne said hugging her.

Maureen hugged her. "It's okay pookie, really, it just gave me a chance to talk with her."

"What did she say to you?" Joanne asked pulling away to look at her.

"Well, she asked me one thing…it kind of hurt, she asked 'What's so good about Maureen?' which I don't really know what's good about me but she said I don't deserve you and just a bunch of stuff. It hurts to know she doesn't like me." She said with tears forming in her eyes.

Joanne brushed the tears away. "I hate it too honey but do you want to know what's so good about you?" She asked getting a small nod from Maureen. "You are one of the most loving and caring women that I have ever known, not to mention beautiful and talented. You may not have the money or the big career but you take pride in what you do have and always hold your head high. You are a strong, bold person and not afraid to speak your mind or stand up for your loved ones and you always know how to make my day good when it has been bad and just seeing you smile or your kisses make a good day even better."

Maureen couldn't hide the tears. "Oh pookie, I've never heard anyone say anything like that about me, you really do love me, I mean, you love me even though I have no money, or big career...I love you so much Joanne." She said.

Joanne put her arms around Maureen. "I love you too baby."

"So, who was this doctor you dated and why did you break up?" Maureen asked looking at the lawyer.

"I went to school with this guy who is now a doctor in Brooklyn or somewhere, my mother would know she is always trying to push us to get back together. Well, we dated for about two, almost three years then I dumped him for some girl. My parents were not happy when they found out I was a lesbian. They sent me to an all girls school which really did no good, my roommate, the one that taught me to tango was a lesbian as well." Joanne could almost see the jealousy building up. "You don't need to hear about that though." She added.

"The girl u went to school with, the French ambassador's daughter was a lesbian?" Joanne nodded. "Your right I don't want to hear about the fun and games you two had." She said in a jealous tone.

Joanne smirked and then looked at her father as he came out.

"Okay, I spoke with your mother. It wasn't right for her to lash out at your Maureen. I'm sorry she did that." He said sincerely.

"It's okay Mr. Jefferson." Maureen said.

"No, it isn't. You two are happy and she should realize that, trust me she will now that I have said something. Are you two ready for dinner?" He asked, both girls nodding. "Alright dinner is ready so lets retire to the dinning room." He led the way followed by Joanne who had her arm around Maureen. The three sat at the table and Mrs. Jefferson looked at Maureen.

"Maureen, I'm sorry about earlier, it was out of line and I just want Joanne happy and if she is happy with you then I will accept it even though I hope you understand my reasons." She said.

"Yes Mrs. Jefferson, I know you have your reasons, but u don't have to worry, because I wouldn't do anything to hurt Joanne. She's my soul mate, the only one I've ever really loved, I mean, without her I don't know what I would do, well probably die but that's beside the point...I love her, that's really all that matters." Maureen said then kissed Joanne who returned it.

Mrs. Jefferson tensed at the kiss but let it go figuring she better get used to them together. "Yes, the fact that you love her is really all that matters." She said.

Dinner was eaten in silence for the most part, small talk being made. Mostly about the wedding, work, and many other topics involving Maureen's life and such, her parents making an effort to get to know Maureen which pleased Joanne. After Joanne's parents retired to the downstairs den, probably to busy themselves in something like they usually did.

"Come on, I'll show you around this place then when we can head home." Joanne said leading her upstairs.

"Okay pookie sounds good." She said getting a look in her eyes. Joanne could only guess something dirty was running through her mind as she led her up into a room.

"What's this room baby?" Maureen asked as Joanne closed the door.

"My old room." She said leaning against the door. Maureen looked around and smiled then walked over and kissed Joanne trapping her against the door. Before Joanne could say anything she found herself on the bed and Maureen straddling her.

"Maureen, are we really going to do this here?" She asked looking up at her, her hands already wandering over Maureen's figure.

"Yes, take a risk. It will be fun." She smiled kissing her lips then moving down to her neck. Joanne saw no point in arguing about it especially with Maureen on top of her, she couldn't say no to her sometimes and hated it.

Soon clothes were removed and their hands and mouths were feverishly exploring one another, both trying hard to be quiet as they made each other moan and beg for more. After both brought one another to a pleasurable orgasm they lay with each other, Maureen wanting to fall asleep.

"Maybe we should get dressed and head home now." Maureen said looking at Joanne.

Joanne ran her fingers through her hair. "That sounds like a good plan." She kissed her then got up and dressed. Maureen got up and dressed as well then they both headed downstairs to the den.

"Dad, we are going to head home now." She told him hoping her parents didn't hear them.  
"Alright kitten, it was nice to have you both here." He hugged them both.

"Yes, it was nice to have dinner, hope it will happen more often." Mrs. Jefferson said coming over and hugging them both. "We will see you at the wedding next week."

"Thank you so much for dinner and yes see you at the wedding." Maureen said. Joanne nodded then the two headed towards the door. She grabbed her jacket and together they walked out.

"We survived and walked out a couple still." Joanne said slipping her jacket on.

"Yeah we did pookie, I'm glad. I love you so much." Maureen said kissing her. Joanne returned the kiss and the I love you. And as Maureen got into the cab, Joanne froze looking at the house, knowing that now her mom could be certain that Maureen wasnt just a phase, as she heard Maureen whining that annoying whine for her to get in she sat down, and as the cab drove off Joanne watched the house dissapear and smiled, glad that Maureen wasn't just a phase.

-fin


End file.
